Evidence strongly suggests that Thai adolescents are significantly at risk for HIV/STDs (Crispin, 2004), and that associations between alcohol use and risky sexual behaviors exist (Thato et al.,2003;Allen etal., 2003). There are few behavioral-driven interventions, especially family-based interventions, targeting both alcohol use and risky sexual behaviors among young Thais (Allen et al.,2003;Thato et al.,2003). Accordingly, the goal of this proposed international collaborative research project is to conduct a four year feasibility study for adaptation of Family Matters (P.M.-U.S.), a universal prevention program for substance abuse that involves parents and adolescents, to the Thai culture. This adapted program will be called the Thai Family Matters (TFM) program. Using a family-based approach in Thailand is appropriate for several reasons. The family is a very supportive unit in Thailand. The family unit is the primary provider of fundamental training for deferential behaviors and culturally acceptable norms that are relevant to sexual behavior and alcohol/drug use (Spielman, 1994). There are three specific aims: (1) to assess the relative importance of a U.S.-derived risk and protective factor theoretical model to the Thai culture;(2) to adapt the FM program to Thai families with youth 12to 14years old, creating the TFM;and (3) to pilot test the TFM using a randomized control group design with a six-month follow-up assessment. Both process and outcome evaluations will be conducted to determine the feasibility of program implementation, the cultural appropriateness of program adaptations, program acceptability by the target population, and its influence on risk and protective factors associated with alcohol use and risky sexual behaviors. The study also will examine the short-term effects on alcohol use and risky sexual behaviors. Thai investigators will collaborate in all phases of this proposed study, including program adaptation, dissemination of study findings, and the preparation of a future application to assess the efficacy of TFM.